Field of Invention
The present invention claims the foreign priority of TW 104217132, filed on Oct. 26, 2015. It relates to a backpack structure, and more particularly, but not exclusively to a backpack structure integrated with a tent structure and adapted for outdoor activities.
Related Art
Due to the life stress and heavy work pressure, the outdoor activities are popular in Europe and America. More and more families in the weekly are willing to prepare to experience camping tools for outdoor life.
The outdoor activities may reduce the times to stay at home or office computer all day and work under pressure. The camping with the following benefits: Reconnect with nature, Learn social skills, Grow more independent, Develop life-long skills, Gain resiliency, and Experience success and become more confident.
When doing outdoor activities together, the users may take the backpack for outdoor activities, such as mountain climbing, and camping kits, including tent frames, an outer shell, an inner shell and tent pegs. All of these camping kits have to be packed by another backpack. Therefore, the equipment for the users are too heavy to move.
There has backpack structure to integrated with the tent structure in conventional art. However, due to the tent structure occupies much space of the backpack, the users still to take another backpack to carry other things. Therefore, there is a need to integrate the tent structure to the backpack structure well to remain the original function of carrying objections for the backpack.